A Plan Date Deceiver with Leader
by Renka23
Summary: Suatu Kano pun tiba-tiba mengajak Danchou kencan dan Danchou pun menerimanya, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ? Ini FF untuk penggemar Kano x Kido
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Fanfic ini saya buat dibuku saat pelajaran disekolah dan tidak ketauan oleh guru~ /woi /digebokolehgurunya. Warning to other author(?) : Jangan meniru adegan itu /ha. Silahkan membaca fanfic saya~**

Chapter 1

Di hari yang cerah yang tenang dan damai di apartemen dengan kamar no. 107, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing tapi tiba-tiba "Kido ! Sini sebentar deh !" Panggil Kano dari dapur kepada Kido "Ada apa ?" Tanya Kido yang masih duduk disofa sambil membaca buku "Sudahlah ! Kesini saja !" Panggil Kano lagi dengan tatapan memohon dan Kido hanya menghela nafas, dia pun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Kano didapur.

"Kenapa Kano memanggil Danchou didapur ya ?" Tanya Shintaro kepada Momo dan Mary yang sedang mengobrol "A..aku tidak tau..." Jawab Mary dengan canggung "He..he..he.. Sepertinya Kano ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada Danchou" Jawab Momo sambil terkekeh dan Mary hanya diam melihat Momo "Hm... Urusan apa ya ?" Tanya Shintaro dengan penasaran "Master, itu ternyata suka ikut urusan orang lain ya~!" Ujar Ene dari ponsel Shintaro "Berisik !" Balas Shintaro kepada Ene yang tertawa jahil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua pun keluar dari dapur dan wajah Kido menjadi merah sedangkan ekspresi Kano hanya santai saja "Danchou ! Ada apa ? Kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah seperti itu ? Kau diapakan oleh Kano-kun ?" Tanya Momo dengan cemas "Momo... Mary... Bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?" Tanya Kido kepada Mary dan Momo "Bisa.." Jawab mereka berdua sambil menangguk "Gimana denganku Danchou ?" Tanya Ene kepada Kido "Bisakah kau pindak ke ponsel Momo ?" Tanya Kido balik dan Ene pun langsung pindak ke ponsel Momo "Momo-chan ! Aku pinjam ponselmu dulu ya~" Ujar Ene dan Momo hanya mengangguk.

"Kalia semua yang laki-laki ! Keluar dari sini, sekarang !" Teriak Kido kepada semua laki-laki diruangan itu dan mereka pun langsung kabur karena perintah Kido, Momo hanya terdiam melihat Kido "Jadi... Kenapa Danchou ingin bicara dengan kita ?" Tanya Momo kepada Kido dan Kido pun duduk disofa dengan wajahnya sedikit merah "Karena.. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian..." Jawab Kido sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah "Eh..? Bantuan ?" Tanya Mary yang bingung melihat Kido.

"Kano... Mengajakku kencan..."Jawab Kido dan semuanya terkejut saat mendengar hal itu "Ka...kau serius, Danchou ?" Tanya Momo dengan tidak percaya "Aku serius !" Jawab Kido dengan kesal dan Momo hanya diam "Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa menahan maluku..." Ujar Kido sambil memegang kepalanya karena dia merasa pusing "Hm... Kano-kun emang selalu membuat kejutan..." Ujar Mary dengan pelan "Danchou ! Kapan kau dan Kano-kun kencan ?" Tany Ene dari ponsel Momo "Iya ! Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu juga" Ujar Momo dan mereka bertiga pun menjadi penasaran kepada Kido.

"Errr... Besok" Jawab Kido dengan canggung dan mereka bertiga pun terdiam "Ayo, kita rencanakan untuk besok sekarang juga !" Ujar Momo tiba-tiba sambil menebrak meja dan semua sekitar itu terkejut "I..iya !" Balas Mary "Ayo kita mulai !" Ujar Ene sambil mengangkat tangan sebeah kanannya dengan semangat dan Kido hanya menghela nafas. Mereka pun mulai berdiskusi untuk besok.

Saat semua anggota perempuan Mekakushi Dan dimarkas, laki-laki berjalan-jalan entah kemana sambil menunggu kabar dari anggota perempuan "Oi, Kano ! Tadi kau dengan Danchou ngapain ?" Tanya Shintaro kepada Kano yang hanya santai-santai saja seperti biasa "Kasih tau tidak ya ?" Balas Kano seperti mengejek Shintaro "O..oi ! Aku serius bodoh !" Ujar Shintaro dengan kesal dan Seto hanya menghela nafas "Pasti kau mengajak Kido kencan besok..." Ujar Seto karena dia sudah mengetahuinya sebelum Kido.

"Eh ?! Kano-san mengajak Danchou kencan ?!" Ujar Hibiya dengan tidak percaya "Anak kecil tidak usah ikutan..." Balas Shintaro dengan kesal "Argghh... Apa salahku coba ?" Hibiya pun menjadi kesal kepada Shintaro dan Konoha hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua "Benar yang dikatakan oleh Seto~" Balas Kano dengan senyuman khasnya dan Seto hanya terdiam melihat Kano "Dasar..." Shintaro hanya menghela nafas dan Kano pun tertawa kecil sendiri karena dia ingat dengan wajah Kido yang merah.

**Author : Itulah ff saya untuk Kagepro yang pertama dan masih lanjutannya~! Maaf ya kalau agak kacau balau /nak. Tunggu lanjutannya ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Ini adalah lanjutannya dari chapter pertama~ Ada request dari review, menyuruh Kido memakai dress yang girly /dilempar. Ya sudah ! Silahkan membaca~**

* * *

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya, Kano pun menunggu Kido didepan ruang tamu dengan penampilan yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Dia menggunakan baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan jaket jeans dan memakai celana panjang jeans, semuanya melihat Kano hanya terdiam karena mereka merasakan aura yang berbeda.

Beberapa menit kemudian "Danchou, kau hari ini cantik sekali ya !" Ujar Momo dari kamar "Un ! Aku baru pertama kali melihat Danchou cantik seperti ini...!" Ujar Mary sambil tertawa kecil "Di..diam... Aku tidak bisa menggenakan baju seperti ini.. Ini memalukan.." Balas Kido dengan canggung dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan yang didepan sangatlah penasaran dengan mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dan semua orang yang didepa tercengang melihat Kido dengan dress berwarna hijau dan memakai jaket kecil berwarna putih "I..ini Danchou ?" Tanya Shintaro dengan tidak percaya "Apa maksudmu, _Nii-chan_ ?! Tentu saja ini Danchou !" Jawab Momo dengan kesal dan Kano hanya tersenyum santai tetapi senyuman itu hanya tipuannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Err.. Kano, gimana menurutmu ?" Tanya Kido dengan gugup dan wajahya merona merah "Cantik sekali~ Baru pertama kali aku melihat sang Danchou memakai dress seperti ini~" Jawab Kano sambil mengejek "Berisik !" Balas Kido dengan kesal dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam "Wajah Danchou makin merah.." Ujar Hibiya dengan polosnya "Anak kecil tidak usah berkomentar..." Balas Shintaro sambil menatap Hibiya dengan dingin "Apa salahku ? Akukan hanya ingin mengatakan isi hatiku !" Hibiya pun kesal dengan Shintaro karena selalu disalahkan dari kemarin.

"Kido.. Kau sudah siap ?" Tanya Kano sambil memegang tangan Kido tiba-tiba dan Kido pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Kano "Ngapain kau memegang tanganku ?! Jangan agresif kau !" Teriak Kido dengan wajah yang merah "Jangan malu-malu, Kido-chan~" Ejek Kano sambil tersenyum jahil dan Kido pun reflek menonjok perut Kano, Kano kesakitan karena perutnya ditonjok oleh Kido "Danchou itu tsundere.." Ujar Momo sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah.. Ayo kita pergi !" Kido pun langsung keluar dari ruangan begitu saja sambil meninggalkan Kano "O..oi ! Tunggu !" Kano pun menyusul Kido yang keluar dan semua anggota Mekakushi Dan hanya bias terdiam "Kita lihat saja nanti…" Ujar Seto sambil menghela nafas.

Saat mereka sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, mereka berjalan seperti seorang sahabat biasa karena mereka tidak bergandengan tangan maupun mengobrol satupun karena Kido masih kesal dengan tingkah laku Kano yang tadi "Kido ! Sekarang kita kemana ?" Tanya Kano kepada Kido "Kaukan yang mengajakku pergi, mestinya kau tau kita harus kemana !" Jawab Kido dengan kesal dan melihat arah lain "Dasar tsundere.." Ujar Kano dalam hati.

"Kido-chan~ Maukah kau ke café sekitar sini ? Kudengar ada café yang enak loh~" Goda Kano kepada Kido dan Kido hanya mengangguk saja "Ya sudah~ Ayo kita gandengan !" Ajak Kano dengan tiba-tiba "Tidak akan !" Bantah Kido dengan wajah merona merah "Kan kita sedang kencan, masa tidak gandengan~" Bantah Kano lagi sambil tersenyum jahil dan Kido hanya pasrah, dia pun menggandeng tangan Kano selayaknya pasangan kekasih "Nah, begitu !" Kano hanya terkekeh melihat Kido.

Mereka pun sampai di café lalu mereka duduk didekat jendela dan memesan makanan, setelah mereka memesan makanan "Tak kusangka bisa kencan dengan Kido-chan~" Ejek Kano kepada Kido yang hanya melihat jendela "Diam ! Aku terpaksa kencan dengan kau tau !" Bantah Kido dengan wajahnya yang masih merona merah "Tidak usah malu-malu, Kido-chan.. Itukan juga maumu~" Bantah Kano sambil terkekeh dan Kido hanya bisa menghela nafas "Terserah apa yang kau katakan.." Ujar Kido yang masih melihat jendela luar.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua tidak berbicara apa-apa, pelayan pun datang dan menaruh makanan mereka "Makanan sudah datang~" Kano pun langsung melahap makanannya sedangkan Kido hanya diam dan langsung memakan makanannya "Kido-chan ! Gimana makanannya ? Enak tidak ?" Tanya Kano sambil tersenyum jahil kepadanya "Enak… Baru pertama kali aku memakan makanan seperti ini…" Jawab Kido yang menikmati makanannya "Kalau begitu.. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi.." Ujar Kano sambil tersenyum dan menopang dagunya, wajah Kido pun langsung memerah dan tidak melihat Kano.

Setelah mereka selesai makan di café "Kenyangnya…" Ujar Kano sambil berjalan disamping Kido dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedang bergandengan tangan "Kido-chan ! Ayo kita ke took musik~ Siapa tau ada album terbaru band kesukaanmu !" Ajak Kano dan Kido hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun ke toko musik, saat mereka sampai ditoko musik "Kita sampai, Kido-chan~" Ujar Kano sambil membuka pintu took music tersebut "Selamat datang, ada yang bias saya bantu ?" Tanya pelayan took musik itu "Apakah ada album _Shugo Tokumaru _?" Tanya Kido kepada pelayan itu "Tentu saja ada ! Mari saya tunjukkan !" Ajak pelayan itu lalu Kido hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan itu "Ini albumnya !" Ujar pelayan itu sambil menunjuk deretan album band itu "Terima kasih banyak" Balas Kido "Sama-sama.." Balas pelayan itu lagi lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Selera musikmu… Lumayan juga.." Ujar Kano tiba-tiba sambil melihat album-album itu "Berisik !" Kido serius melihat-lihat album itu lalu dia tertarik dengan salah satu album "Ini dia ! Sepertinya aku ingin membeli album ini.." Ujar Kido sambil melihat album itu "Jika kau mau beli bilang saja.. Aku yang akan membayarnya" Ujar Kano dengan santai "Kau serius ?!" Kido hanya terbelak dengan perkataan Kano dan Kano hanya mengangguk sambil memandang album lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kido pun membeli 2 album band kesukaannya dan Kano membayar album itu. Setelah mereka ke toko musik, mereka pun pulang "Hari ini menyenangkan ya~" Ujar Kano sambil tersenyum senang "Terserah apa yang kau katakan" Kido hanya melihat arah lain dengan wajah merona merah dan tiba-tiba Kano menggandeng tangan Kido "Dasar _tsundere_…" Ujar Kano lalu dia mencium kening Kido dan wajah Kido pun langsung merah, mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan bahagia.

Keesokan harinya dimarkas Mekakushi Dan "Gimana kencannya ?" Tanya Momo dengan penasaran "Err… Aku malu menceritakannya…" Jawab Kido dengan wajah merona merah "Ceritakan saja pelan-pelan…" Ujar Mary lalu Kido menceritaka kejadian kemarin dan membuat Momo dan Mary terdiam "…. Kano-kun ternyata romantic ya.." Ujar Mary sambil terdiam melihat Kido sedangkan Kano hanya duduk dengan santainya.

-The End-

* * *

**Author : Gimana ? Agak acak adul ya… Saya yang ngetik udah kuat sebenarnya /? Tapi terima kasih buat yang reviewnya dan tunggu Kano sama Kido nikah ya !**

**Kido : *lempar Author dengan buku***

**Author : Bercanda sih !**

**Kano : Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini~!**


End file.
